warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warriors Share Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 21:05, December 11, 2010 Yay! I've been looking for you, Forestpaw! I mean, you write better fanfiction then me! (you've found a fan- LOL) So you could help me expand this puny wiki? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 23:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I just re-read that and thank you so much! This is better than the spotlight on Community Central Wiki! Awesome! :) NightfernMerry Christmas 23:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, you do! All my friends in real life read your spoof on WF. You're a natural! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for joining! Yeah, I'm a total wiki freak. i make, like, 100 edits a day. I just joined Nintendogs Wiki today and iv've already become an admin and have 200 HUGE edits. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The admin created it in 2008, made 1 edit, and never came back. Some girls adopted the wiki, so they let me become an admin. I must have made 100 infobox templates today! *wipes sweat with back of hand* NightfernMerry Christmas 23:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Project:Create and Imagine Hey Forestpaw! I've seen you've made tons of edits since we talked last night. Thank you! I was just stopping by to remind you of one thing- Project Create is for writing and commenting on stories, so you might want to join that, and Project:Imagine is for approved charart (don't worry- it''s not as strict as WW. Ours don't need burning, ect). Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 12:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC)'' Awesome! You must be in a different time zone than me- I was editing at 9:00. So, I'll add you to the members list. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't add you on to Project Imagine because I'm not leader, but I'm adding to on to create right now...NightfernMerry Christmas 15:05, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm editing our friendship right now. It will be on the front page in 2 min. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I now this is off-topic, but are you a girl or a boy? (LOL) Your cat is a male, but you seem female. (Please don't be offended if I'm wrong) It's great that you're making a Warriors Share Special! NightfernMerry Christmas 15:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank god. Ya know, we only have 1 male user on here? Weird, right? NightfernMerry Christmas 15:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RC is not the violent type, trust me :) Yeah, some of them think, " it's about stupid cats!" NightfernMerry Christmas 15:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Very smart. I'd bet 100 bucks my brother would read 1 page of warriors and go, "how the heck can you read this?!" LOL NightfernMerry Christmas 15:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? I have all of 'em *proud look* NightfernMerry Christmas 15:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *huff, pride gone* Well, I don't have those. I don't enjoy comics as much as novels. NightfernMerry Christmas 15:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Way of WSW Hey Forestpaw! Thanks for the tip 'bout the boxy thingy. I just wanted to make sure you read this: *Fanfiction- WSW's goal in fanfiction is to be simple and easy to access. When you create fanfiction, make sure it's centered around all your FanClan Alliances, so not to cause confusion with different cats and clans. *FanClan- When making a fanclan, make it for all clans. When you right a fanfiction, make sure it's centered around your fanclan, as not to cause confusion. *Images- on your profile, you may use ONE of your own cat charart from a different website or wiki (like Forestpaw on yours). All others from WSW must be in separate slideshows and approved before adding it to your profile proudly (LOL) I hope this clears some things up! I was a little confused with your song''fics and short stories (because they weren't in your FanClan) You're not in trouble; don't worry :) NightfernMerry Christmas 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL This is a fanclan: Nightfern's RiverClan Alliances. You can ask other people to role-play your cats. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's very confusing not to. See, I put that up there ^^^ because I was confused with your different stories. There all differenet cats. You've already started making yours, anyway. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean, you don't 'have' to, but the active users here preferred it if you did, so they wouldn't get confused with so many different cats- like your story with Freestep. Look here- Nightfern's Story 1 and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. You'll see they are based on either my ShadowClan, ect, with the cats in the alliances. Just like Erin Hunter's books. See what I'm saying? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thats not so simple... (LOL) I have read all the Standards Series, and I am really hoping Freestep becomes Freestar. By the way, have you read all my stories? NightfernMerry Christmas 19:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Ya know, I have a feeling all of my buds on this wiki haven't read all my stories yet. I have, like, 19/21 without comments in 'em! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey =D Hey Forestpaw! What's up? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt''']]Leader of StormClan 00:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Hallo, Forestpaw! (I promise, I am not australian. I am European. LOL) Do you mind if I rename your The Great Clans- Evolution/Stuff to Forestpaw's Alliances? After all, they are alliances, and look here. Sorry if I'm being a little strict; I didn't acually put that there; Midnitesky did. I just put my name there. Be completely honest with me; I'm fine if you say no. Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 00:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC)